Civic Squad
Overview The Civic Squad is a hero group villains fight during Westin Phipps' mission, Poison and Destroy Food for the Needy. The number of members that appear depend on the size of your team. Villains face The Quest on his own in the Eliminate the returned home-town hero mission from Westin Phipps. Hero types Bosses Max Action The leader of the amazing superteam called the Civic Squad, Max Action is a one-man war on crime. Though he leads the Civic Squad for several years, Max Action's true history is a closely guarded secret. Rumors claim he may be a genetically engineered super-soldier, a movie action hero who escaped to the real world, or just a determined man who's pushed human ability to it's limit. One thing's beyond debate, though: his advanced martial arts abilities and finely honed reflexes place him among the most dangerous one-on-one combatants in the world. Battlecry Time for Maximum Action! Powers Electrixie Trixie Watts had gone sailing around the world to try and forget all those she'd lost in the Rikti War. But when she was caught in a radioactive thunderstorm following an illegal Nemesis Army underwater atomic test, she found her life transformed. Trixie had gained the power to control electricity itself, and more importantly, the courage to make a difference. Battlecry This will be 'enlightning' for you! Powers Mechannie The robotic 'daughter' of crimefighting inventor and gunslinger Sergio 'Sixtygun' Seiger, Mechannie Seiger carries on her father's crusade to bring justice to any outlaw who crosses her path. Her robotic body makes her nearly indestructivle, but it's her fun-loving attitude and a heart the size of Texas that makes her truly unstoppable. When she's not fighting crime, Mechannie can often be seen at DJ Zero's Paragon Dance Party, dancing the night away. Battlecry This robot cowgirl is ready to party! Powers Gravidian Discovering you're the son of an alien is a difficult thing in the years following the Rikti war. For young Tensor Fields, it was the first thing in his life that made sense. He trained his native gravity-altering abilities under his father's tutelage, and took up the traditional heroic garb of his homeworld as his own. Now he upholds the high ideals of an advanced civilization as Gravidian! Battlecry I can stop you with space/time itself! Powers Energeist Born on a battlefield of the Rikti War, the strange being known only as Energeist is the living energy of dozens of meta human powers given physical form and sentient will. For a full year he travelled the ruins left behind by the war, absorbing spent power, gaining strength, and battling those who would take advantage of the desperate people displaced by the war. After meeting the Civic Squad, he joined their team to find a place for himself in the world. Battlecry You cannot defeat a being of pure energy. Powers Decibelle Marybell Eddison had been singing since she was little, and loved to make people happy with her song. Then her mutation kicked in, and her beautiful voice became a weapon capable of demolishing buildings. Some might have lapsed into despair, but the kindly words of her family pastor helped Marybell see her power for the gift it was. While she may not be able to make people happy with her song, now she can protect them with the power of her voice as Decibelle! Battlecry Ah'll leave your bell ringin'! Powers Rosewood The strange plant-woman called Rosewood was found as a seedling in an abandoned greenhouse in the back woods of Oregon by a high school science club on a backpacking trip. She was raised by that class and succeeding classes, and eventually graduated from that very school with top honors and a scholarship to Paragon City University. She soon found herself hunted by the Circle of Thorns, and decided to take the fight back to them, and anyone who would endanger the helpless. Battlecry Every rose has her thorns. Powers Dr. Psychotron Buster Melville was a promising medical student with a great future ahead of him. That is, until he was kidnapped by the Clockwork King and became the subject of the mad machine master's experiments to create loyal human subjects. Things looked hopeless until a battle with the mental heroine Aurora Borealis caused a feed-back loop that not only destroyed his control circuits, but opened the psionic potential latent in his mind. After finishing medical school, Buster decided to take up the heroic mantle himself, and now fights any would-be tyrant as Dr. Psychotron! Battlecry Dr. Psychotron will calm your tiny little mind! Powers The Quest Main Article: The Quest Young orphan Jimmy Blankenship grew up in the Rogue Isles, surving by his street smarts and the kind help of Westin Phipps' Haven House. He might have even found a life in the isles, until the day Arachnos troops took the woman he loved away for forcible induction into Fortunatas. He nearly died trying to save her, but still failed. On the run from Arachnos, he escaped the Isles and found his way to Paragon City. There he trained under combat masters and found his personal desire for revenge transformed into a larger quest for justice. Powers Category:Enemies